


When You're Drunk

by QueenxOfxCrazy



Category: Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, But it's sad plot, But not meh, But sort of?, Did I mention it was gay sex?, Don't Kill Me, Drunk Sunggyu, Gay Sex, I AM SORRY, I am disappointed in myself, I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn with tiny amount of plot, Sad Ending, Sad with happy ending, Second chapter smut is rushed, Smut, The smut is not extremely lengthy/detailed, and then they have sex, because I hate myself, because it is, best friends turn lovers, but long, maybe part 2, not that angsty, so meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenxOfxCrazy/pseuds/QueenxOfxCrazy
Summary: Sunggyu is what you call a lightweight, and, a blackout drunk. Which means when he drinks, the next day he remembers nothing.He attempts to drink away his problems and the next morning they're just worse.His roommate and best friend Woohyun is constantly taking him home, Woohyun can only bite down his feelings and assist his drunken friend. Every time.And everytime he uses Sunggyu as much as he pleases.Sunggyu never remembers.And that hurts more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um so hiiiii. This is the first work I've posted her. Pleeeease tell me what you think and don't worry avout being too critical. I can handle it.
> 
> If you want a part two just comment and I'll consider it.
> 
> Enjoy this very undetailed smut. I have written more detailed stuff in the past that I will be posting here eventually.
> 
> Anyway enjoooy

Sunggyu is what you call a lightweight, and, a blackout drunk. Which means when he drinks, the next day he remembers nothing.

He attempts to drink away his problems and the next morning they're just worse.

His roommate and best friend Woohyun is constantly taking him home, Woohyun can only bite down his feelings and assist his drunken friend. Every time.

And everytime he uses Sunggyu as much as he pleases.

Sunggyu never remembers.

And that hurts more.

So as Sunggyu squirms and moans under Woohyun's touch, for what has been the thousandth 'last time' Woohyun's heart aches and he pauses for a moment, Sunggyu can only gasp and reach out to him.

"H-hyun, p-please."

Woohyun cracks, he always does, he stares down at the naked Sunggyu, member straining against his bare torso, shaky breaths falling from his lips.

Without warning he jams two fingers deep inside of Sunggyu, making him reel, back arching up off the bed. "Woohyun, please, oh god." 

Ignoring the tears welling in his eyes Woohyun pulls them in and out, holding a steady rhythm that sends chills down Sunggyu's spine.

His heart is aching, so painfully, but his mind is so full of lust, he wants Sunggyu, he really does, but he doesn't just want his body, he wants his heart, his everything.

But can that ever be his?

Sunggyu's climax grows close, sneaking slowly up, the pleasure crawling in his stomach.

His eyes squeeze shut as his face morphs into and expression of pleasure, the movement of Woohyun's fingers making white cum paint his stomach.

Sunggyu looks up with half lidded eyes and his arms reach up to Sunggyu, the dreaded words, the words he says everytime, "I love you." Because it leaves so much doubt, so many questions, the biggest being, 'Do you really?'

Woohyun says nothing though, simply smiling through the pain and whispering, "I love you too."

 

The pleasure he feels barely outweighs the pain in his heart as they join together, Woohyun gripping Sunggyu's soft milky thighs, hoisting them up as he slips inside.

Sunggyu's broken moans drive Woohyun crazy, he slams in and out in a fast pace that just about ruins them both.

Woohyun leans down, hips moving as his lips capture Sunggyu's. Softly sucking on his bottom lip, tongue slides into the warmth of Sunggyu's mouth, the moans and noises of pleasure are muffled by their joined lips.

Sunggyu lets out breathless gasps as he can feel the pleasure growing too much, a reeling sensation growing in his stomach.

It becomes so taut and wound that when it snaps it sends shock waves of euphoria throbbing through Sunggyu's body.

The clenching heat around Woohyun sends him tumbling over the edge, as the sticky white liquid from Sunggyu sticks between their bodies Woohyun cums deep inside of Sunggyu, muttering his name over and over.

Woohyun pulls out quickly, Sunggyu whining at the sudden emptiness, "Hyun come back I wanna cuddle..." Woohyun shakes his head, grabbing a towel from beside the bed.

He wipes Sunggyu clean and kisses his cheek, "I'll bring you panadol and some water in the morning, sleep well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

 

The next morning became so surreal, Sunggyu his usual clingy self, so loud and oblivious.

"Man, I don't remember anything about last night."

 

"You never do." Woohyun rolls his eyes, Sunggyu looks at him with hopeful eyes, pleading something, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Woohyun pause, looking anywhere but Sunggyu's eyes, "Um, you got drunk and then I took you home, y-you fell asleep almost straight away."

"Oh."

 

 

As they both turn around, tears falling for completely different reasons.   
'He doesn't remember.'

 

'If he cared, he'd make me remember."

But one thing remains clear,

People lie.


	2. Truth Be Told, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here.
> 
> Sunggyu and Woohyun each have to survive the awkward morning after, they each hide their feelings under they explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thankyou to all who requested part two, I'm so glad you liked the first chapter enough to want another so I hope you like this one just as much.
> 
> This part is almost 5 times the size of the other one so prepare yourself!
> 
> Alsoooo
> 
> Mostlyxtrash is my newly appointed editor so hopefully the grammar and spelling isn't horrible, feel free to check her out, she has a Harry Potter infinite au that is interesting to say the least.
> 
> Be nice to her because she also happens to be my bestfriend, also maybe leave her a comment because she's sensitive and it would probably make her day.
> 
> Anyways thanks guys and enjoy!
> 
> <3

Sunggyu knows there's something Woohyun's not telling him, the faint aching between his legs always gives him a sense of hope and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, something happened.

But if that were true as great as it would be, Sunggyu feels as if his heart would break, Woohyun is simply using him, because if he wanted more out of it, surely he'd tell Sunggyu.

Right?

Wrong, Woohyun fears the rejection, the made up scenario in his head that Sunggyu couldn't possibly love him and it's just his drunk and lustful mind taking over.

They both sit at the dining table in silence, each deep in thought, Sunggyu chews loudly on his cereal and Woohyun bites into his crunchy toast. 

Woohyun swallows down the dry mouthful and licks his lips nervously, "So, W-what are you doing today?" He asks as an attempt at making small talk. 

Sunggyu shrugs and swallows his mouthful, "I was just planning on staying home, what about you? We could have a movie marathon if you want." Woohyun was planning on staying home.

He was, but the awkward atmosphere would become too much so he makes up an excuse on the spot, "I'm meeting with someone." He cringes at his own words.

Sunggyu's face immediately falls and he nods quietly, "Okay. Have fun I guess." Woohyun's chair screeches against the hard wood floor as he stands to his feet.

"Yeah, you too." Oh god, he'd rather stay home and it be awkward then ever see that face on Sunggyu again, he looked so lost for a moment and it's all Woohyun's fault.

As he walks away with his face in his hands as the regret washes over him, Sunggyu sits with his head down, the pooling tears falling from his eyes as he bites down onto his bottom lip to prevent the sobs escaping from his burning throat.

'Oh Woohyun, why do you do this to me?'

 

Woohyun sits on his bed and rethinks his words, Sunggyu is obviously going to assume Woohyun is going on a date. 

With a sigh he marches back out in front of Sunggyu, "I changed my mind I'm staying home." He declares, his heart stops when he sees the glossy tears running down Sunggyu's cheeks.

"Sunggyu...." he whispers, walking to his side and wrapping his arms around the older man, "What's wrong?" Sunggyu swallows and shakes his head.

"It's nothing really, I'm just emotional from being hung over I guess." He murmurs, attempting to wriggle free from Woohyun's arms.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk to me, I'm always here for you."

Bullshit, despite the bitter reply begging to fall from Sunggyu's tongue he just nods and gives Woohyun a small smile. "I know."

He really is happy that Woohyun is staying with him, he truly is. But that doubt, that frustrating niggling feeling that burns into his mind makes it hard not to be bitter.

The day passes by quite quickly and soon the sun sets, leaving the sky and being replaced by the moon.

That night the tension in the air is barely outweighed by the friendly/awkward atmosphere, which isn't sitting much better.

They sit close on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn and their legs occasionally brushing against the others.

Sunggyu can feel his breath hitch each time Woohyun reached into his lap for a handful of popcorn.

The loud crunching snaps Sunggyu back into his senses, nothing will happen and he just has to accept that. He just wants to be closer to Woohyun, so slowly he etches his hand down to test comfortably on Woohyun's thigh.

As the movie reaches its climax Sunggyu feels his heart tighten as well as his grip on Woohyun, he peaks up from the corner of his eye and sees Woohyun's teeth gnawing down on his bottom lip.

Sunggyu immediately releases his grip on Woohyun's thigh, fearing he may be causing him pain. Woohyun turns his head and looks at Sunggyu confused. "My legs cold now, put your hand back down." He pouts and Sunggyu is speechless.

"I thought, I thought it must have hurt, your face, it, argh." Sunggyu gives up on trying to explain with words and just crosses his arms childishly and huffs.

Woohyun can't contain his laughter and Sunggyu joins in, the tense atmosphere seems to clear as toothy grins and eye smiles haim each of their faces.

Old instincts kick in and instead of once again sitting just close, they sit entwined, Woohyun's arms wrapped loosely around Sunggyu, their legs resting upon eachother's.

Woohyun's eyes are wavering to stay on the screen, as they constantly switch to inspect the boy in his arms, the way his eyelids flutter when he blinks, the way he licks his dry lips. And his smile, oh god, the way those cherry lips can make his heart skip a beat with a simple movement.

In that moment Woohyun realises that no matter how much he may want it not to be true, the feelings he has for his best friend are much more then what's normal.

He wants to supress them longer and he plans on trying to.

But how long will that work?

Because soon there'll be words coming from his mouth without much thought, actions based on his desire rather than rationality. How will that work out?

Sunggyu is panicking, he can feel Woohyun's eyes on him, he wants to look at him too, but would that be too bold? Unconsciously his lips fall into a small frown as his over thinking shows on his face.

Woohyun nudges him, "Hey what's wrong?" The soft voice laced in worry makes Sunggyu's heart stammer and he turns his head to face Woohyun. 

Giving him a nervous smile and a small shake of his head he replies, "Oh nothing just thinking."

Woohyun nods, hugging Sunggyu just that bit closer, "If something was wrong you'd tell me, right?" Sunggyu is taken aback by the question as his own forms in his head? 'Would you?'

But he chokes back the urge to ask it and says, "Of course, you're my best friend, I tell you everything."

Lies, lies, Sunggyu knows his lying but whay else can he say? He can't confess, he has no choice but to lie.

Maybe, he thinks maybe that's why Woohyun's lying, he has something to hide too.

The movie ends and they just sit in silence, each of them thinking deeply about what to do next. Who should make the first move? Who should make the second?

They're both scared of the same thing and it holds their heart with its claws. Rejection.

Sunggyu sighs loudly and it snaps them both out of their dazes, Woohyun elbows Sunggyu with a chuckle.

 

"Should we watch another movie?" He asks, Sunggyu shrugs, "Maybe."

Woohyun sighs this time, "What happened to us Gyu?" He mutters, this question startles Sunggyu and he can only gape, this gives Woohyun the chance to keep talking.

"Did something change? Is it me? Did I do something?" 

Sunggyu shakes his head, "Woohyun, nothings changed, you're still my best friend, and I'm still yours."

Woohyun feels stupid now, then is it all in his head? This feeling, is he the only one who feels it?

"Sunggyu, this, I, it hurts." He splutters out, words tripping over eachother. Sunggyu raises an eyebrow, "What hurts?"

"The lies."

Sunggyu can feel his heart thumping in his ears and the lump in his throat grows too big to swallow down. He tries to speak but all the emerges is a small choked sob.

Woohyun's eyes widen and he holds Sunggyu tighter, "Hey, hey what's wrong." The warmth of his embrace, his soft voice, those gentle eyes. It's too much.

Sunggyu can't handle it anymore, he has two options, the one his rationality is screaming at him. And the one his heart is begging for.

He has to choose to break his heart or lose his mind. 

He thinks of how much it already hurts, does it even really matter anymore?

Sunggyu holds back his fears and leans foward, closing the small gap between their lips.

Woohyun is quick to respond, kissing back with an intensity that surprises Sunggyu, he lets go of Sunggyu's face and lets his hands wander to Sunggyu's hips, pulling him forward and into his lap.

"Sunggyu." He whispers into the kiss, Sunggyu can only whimper helplessly as butterflies explode in his stomach. He grips Woohyun's jumper in his hands, fingers tightening around the soft fabric.

His heart is burning, mainly with love but also with relief. He's kissing back, that's a good sign isn't it?

Woohyun is shocked, Sunggyu made the first move, Sunggyu did, what does that mean?

Neither of them really know where it's going but as the kiss grows frantic, their hands slip up eachother's shirts. Running their hands up and down the skin.

Sunggyu pulls away with a gasp, he can barely breath and Woohyun is the same, they both sit there panting, refusing to meet the other's eye.

Woohyun is the first to speak, swallowing before the words form, "Sunggyu, I-"

Sunggyu interupts him with panic, "I'm sorry, I just, I, I wanted to..." he can't finish his sentence because the fear bubbling in his stomach reaches his throat and once again the lump blocks the words.

Woohyun sighs, joining their lips once again, Sunggyu let's out a small squeak, pushing Woohyun away, "Woohyun I, I need you, p-please, do you need me too?"

Woohyun blinks a few times, "Isn't that obvious?" Sunggyu shakes his head, "No, not like when I'm drunk, I want, I want you to need me, not just my body." He mumbles.

Woohyun feels the guilt wash over him, "Sunggyu that wasn't-"

"No it's okay, I get it, I'll leave." Sunggyu wobbles to his feet and attempts to walk away with shaky legs.

Woohyun feels his heart drop and he quickly grabs Sunggyu's arm to stop him, "Wait Sunggyu, I, I never needed just your body, I only did that because I love you, I'm sorry I never told you, I was afraid that you'd-"

"Regret it?"

Woohyun hangs his head in shame, "Yeah." Sunggyu nods, "Woohyun, it hurt, I always felt like something happened, and when you said it was nothing it felt as if you were ripping out my heart..." 

The broken tone in Sunggyu's voice makes Woohyun's stomach feel queasy and he just pulls Sunggyu into his arms.

"Sunggyu, I love you, a lot, I just wanted you to love me back." 

Loud heartbeats are all that's heard for that moment as Sunggyu thinks about Woohyun's words, "I love you too, I need you to breath."

Woohyun lowers his arms to hold Sunggyu's waist and Sunggyu pulls back, staring into Woohyun's eyes as they stare back at him.

With no more words spoken their lips join, both of them panting heavily into the kiss when it grows heated.

Woohyun pushes Sunggyu against a wall, lips trailing down from the elders lips, down to his neck where his lips start to work on the sensitive skin, sucking, biting, painting the pale skin with love marks.

While this happens moans are falling from Sunggyu's lips, short breaths leaving his mouth as his body feels like it's burning. 

"Woohyun..." he groans softly, tangling his hands in the younger man's silky hair, pulling it up to press their lips together.

Woohyun leads them into Sunggyu's room, pushing him down onto the bed before hovering over him, he sits back on his heels for a moment while he takes his jumper and shirt off over his head, throwing it onto the floor as he leans back down to kiss Sunggyu again.

Woohyun's hands and lips are overwhelming Sunggyu's senses and all he can think of is, Woohyun, 'oh god his hands on me, his lips on me' and Woohyun is thinking much the same.

Woohyun tugs at Sunggyu's shirt, pulling it up off Sunggyu's shoulders and arms, his mouth latches onto Sunggyu's collar bone, nipping lightly at the skin leaving small red marks.

This leaves Sunggyu breathless as Woohyun trails down lower, reaching the hem of his jeans, with gentle hand he unbuttons them, pulling them down Sunggyu's smooth legs to reveal a pair of blue briefs perfectly outlining his hard manhood.

Woohyun palms Sunggyu through the material and Sunggyu chokes out a groan, instinctively grinding against Woohyun's hand.

"Hyun please..." he whimpers, voice quiet and close to breaking.

Woohyun smirks as he slowly pulls his briefs down, etching them down lower and lower to leave Sunggyu bare before him.

He ducks down in between Sunggyu's legs, letting his warm breath tease Sunggyu's member.

Sunggyu bites his lip in anticipation, trying not to lose his mind when Woohyun finally takes him in his mouth.

A loud groan comes from Sunggyu and Woohyun can't help bur chuckle causing vibrations against Sunggyu.

As he takes more and more into his mouth Sunggyu is loudly groaning, willing Woohyun to go faster with a loose grip in his hair attempting to speed up the pace.

Woohyun just smiles, cheeks hollowing as he sucks harder, using one hand to stroke the base and the other to hold Sunggyu's hips down.

Sunggyu can feel his orgasm growing, faster and faster, he tries to warn Woohyun, with a weak attempt to pull his head away but Woohyun just goes faster, his grip firmer and his mouths rhythm stronger.

Sunggyu lets out a soft grunt as his high hits, his eyes screwn shut as Woohyun's name falls from his lips over and over as the sticky substance fills Woohyun's mouth.

Woohyun continues to stroke him, letting Sunggyu ride out his high to the full extent.

When he's finished Sunggyu is breathless, he lets go of Woohyun's hair and Woohyun immediately moves up and joins their lips in a kiss.

Sunggyu feels a hot blush claim his cheeks as he tastes himself, Woohyun's tongue exploring his mouth as he reaches down to rid of his own boxers.

Woohyun rubs their hips together in circles, whispering into Sunggyu's ear with a hot breath, "Do you want more?"

Sunggyu nods his head frantically, bringing his hand up so he can bite the back of it.

He can already feel another orgasm building because of Woohyun's fast moving hips so he can't wait for useless things like preparation.

"Just, go straight in, I should be okay from yesterday." He says and Woohyun kisses hin again.

"Sunggyu I love you, never forget that."

Quickly leaning across to the bedside table Woohyun digs around in one of it's drawers, taking out a small bottle of lube.

He squirts a large amount into his hand and coats his member from base to tip, pumping it a few times for good leisure.

With this he guides the tip of his length to Sunggyu's entrance, slowly sliding in. Loud groans coming from both of them.

 

Woohyun waits no time setting a fast pace, each thrust deep inside Sunggyu, abusing his prostate.

Sunggyu wraps his arms around the back of Woohyun's neck and shoulders, gazing into his eyes lovingly. Through the gasps and panting he manages a quick, "I love you." Before all he can do is groan Woohyun's name.

The lewd sound of their hips slapping together fills the room, as well as their sounds of pleasure. 

As the familiar feeling grows within Sunggyu he can barely move, the pleasure becoming to much as his back arches off the bed.

Woohyun reaches inbetween them, taking Sunggyu's cock in his hand, pumping it to the same pace as his thrusts driving Sunggyu insane.

Sunggyu can't take much more and with a scream of Woohyun's name white cum paints his torso.

Woohyun's hips keep moving, his eyes closing as Sunggyu's tight heat clenches around him, the tight coil wound in his stomach finally breaking, his thrusts became erratic and uneven as his orgasm hits him. His cum spilling deep inside of Sunggyu's sensitive hole.

Small breathy groans into Sunggyu's ear, "Sunggyu, I love you." He says whilst moaning.

After a few more slow laboured thrusts Woohyun stops, collasping beside Sunggyu, he pulls his soft length out of his lover and Sunggyu whines at the sudden emptiness.

Sunggyu hears the shifting of sheets and panic comes over him, "Don't leave!"

Woohyun chuckles, pulling the covers over both of them and snuggling closer to Sunggyu, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the smut, I'm really sorry because I just wanted to post the chapter and I didn't try very hard to make the smut enjoyable and I'm really sorry because it's horribly rushed and I'm not really happy at all with how it turned out so I'm so sorry.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thankyou for reading, feel free to leave feedback whether it be criticism or praise.


End file.
